


An Evening Bath

by AccioRavenclaw



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioRavenclaw/pseuds/AccioRavenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of work for both Scout and Miss Pauling, Scout knows the perfect thing to help them both relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening Bath

**Author's Note:**

> *2017 Note* This was was written before the twitter announcement that Miss Pauling is a lesbian. Not to open a discourse in the notes of this work, but I will not be taking this work down. I'm leaving it up as more of a reminder to myself of how my writing has changed. If you have any problems with that, then please follow the age old fandom rule of: Don't Like, Don't Read.

Miss Pauling was about to call it a night and pack up her work when she heard the slam of the front door. Looking up from her seat at the dining room table in their small apartment she saw Scout toeing his shoes off and freeing his scarf from around his neck. The plastic bag in his hand suggested take-out for the third time this week, but something else worried her. 

“Long day?” She asked, seeing the exhausted look on his face. 

He looks over at her after hanging his jacket up on the rack. Noticing the stack of incomplete paperwork, he replies, “Yeah. You too?”

“You have no idea. I never thought I’d ever be busier than I was at the old job.” She replies. He does know. He almost can’t believe that even though she has more days off a year he somehow saw more of her in The Badlands than he does while living with her. 

She gets up from her seat as Scout walks over to the table. He places the bag away from the mass of papers before embracing her. “Anything due first thing tomorrow?” He asks. 

“No, that stuff is already done. The rest can be filed within the week.” She replies.

“Good.” He says as he scoops her into his arms. She nuzzles her head in the crook of his neck and lightly grips the back of his shirt as he walks towards the bathroom in the back of the apartment.

“What are we –“

“Shhh, I have something nice in mind.” 

Once inside the bathroom, Scout places her down gently. Then he begins to run the bath and adds some of the lavender salts that he knows she likes. It’s been awhile since they’ve shared a bath. Or done anything so intimate for that matter. Within minutes the room is filled with steam and bubbles threaten to overflow from the tub. 

Pauling is already one step ahead, as she’s already started to get herself undressed. While Scout was still busy readying the bath, she began to stoke his back. Massaging at the hard knots in his shoulders and working her way down until her hands were at his hips. Scout hummed contently, loving the attention. 

Once things were ready and the water shut off, she then lifted Scout’s shirt up; working it off of him and then throwing it into the pile that she started. He brought her hand over and kissed her palm while her other hand worked on unbuttoning his jeans. 

They both let go of each other long enough to finish undressing. Pauling worked her way out of her undergarments, finally tossing her bra aside. And Scout let both his jeans and boxers slide down his long legs onto the floor.

Scout stepped in first, allowing himself a moment to let his feet get used to the hot water before sitting down. The bathwater sloshed around in the tub and Scout extended his long limbs as far as the porcelain would allow.

It was then that Pauling joined him, sitting down between his legs. She allowed herself to sigh in content and enjoy the warmth of the water against her skin. 

"I love coming home to this", Scout eventually whispered. He peppers Pauling’s neck with light kisses before nuzzling his nose in her soft hair, breathing her in. "I love you so, so much".

“I love you too,” She sighs and added his true name, earning a smile from him. 

Pauling leaned back into him and placed her hands on top of Scout’s that were sung around her waist. They didn’t speak for a while; taking the time to enjoy each other’s warmth and appreciating the closeness between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a-force-a-nature's adorable Valentines comic. Found here: http://a-force-a-nature.tumblr.com/post/110975938432/i-tried-making-it-fluff-but-it-turned-out-looking


End file.
